


Lavi let your tired boyfriend sleep

by lockhearttifa



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockhearttifa/pseuds/lockhearttifa
Summary: just some Lavi and Kanda cuddling





	

“Lavi, quit fondling my chest.”

Lavi snickered, and did not stop. Kanda scowled. “Fucker, you wanna die? I’ll cut you to pieces, you damn usagi!” Kanda made no move to actually hurt him however, and Lavi burst out laughing, stilling his hand and leaving it to drape over Kanda’s side and bare chest.

“Alright,” Lavi breathed across the back of Kanda’s neck, “Let’s just cuddle then.” Lavi tangles his legs with Kanda’s, teasing the other’s foot with his own. 

“Can’t you just sit still?” Kanda grumbles. He’s tired, he wants to nap, and his boyfriend won’t quit squirming and playing footsie with him.

“But Yuuuuuuuu-- OW!” Lavi’s whining is sharply cut off by an elbow to the gut. Lavi groans, “Alright alright, I get it. Quiet time.”

Kanda settles back down and closes his eyes. He feels Lavi pull away his hair tie and sighs contentedly when Lavi begins threading his fingers through his long hair. The gentle movements relax him as he begins to drift to sleep.

Kanda, being a light sleeper, can feel through his sleep haze when Lavi lifts him and shifts them both on the bed. So he isn’t surprised when he wakes up and is now facing Lavi, who has taken off even his eyepatch at this point. 

Kanda is content to watch the other’s sleeping face, relaxed and devoid of any annoying or analytical expressions. He rests his forehead against Lavi’s and closes his eyes again. He smiles just a little when the redhead grabs his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> this was requested by a good friend of mine


End file.
